dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Ravengale/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK by 355%. 21 sec |activeskill2 = Sweet Power |flavora2 = The stronger your power is, the sweeter it tastes. |aEffect2 = Steals 45% of and 25% of Rate from the enemy with the highest ATK and gives it to Bodyguard Izarc. 18.6 sec |activeskill3 = Bodyguard Izarc |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Summons Izarc of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When a Bodyguard's skill is used during the summon, the summon duration will reset, while increasing by 144%, and Speed by 97%. Enhance effect stacks up to 5 times. 32 sec |passive1 = Evil's Vow |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = The summoned lzarc of the Red Armor inﬂicts 3820% damage, , and casts effects on all enemies for 5.2 seconds. Izarc of the Blue Armor takes damage in place of Ravengale and with 2210% damage. |passive2 = Mercy |flavorp2 = Don't expect any mercy from me. |pEffect2 = Increases party members' melee ATK by 29% and ATK by 24%. |passive3 = A Dear Colleague |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase the Izarc's damage by 520%, Melee Damage by 660% and by 240%. Each additional enhancement increases damage by 12%. Additionally, Ravengale's normal attacks heal the Warriors for 20x the damage. |passive4 = Promise of Something |flavorp4 = Ravengale's ill will makes the Bodyguard lzarc swear loyalty. |pEffect4 = Increases party members' by 572% and doubles the and of bodyguards. |passive5 = Evil Energy |flavorp5 = The power of evil strengthens her Corrupted Strength. |pEffect5 = Increases the "Corrupted Strength"'s by an additional 544% and ATK by 614%. Also summons 1 extra Izarc of the Red Armor when summoning Bodyguard Izarc. |passive6 = Corrupted Specter |flavorp6 = You will be victorious in any battle fought alongside me. |pEffect6 = Increase the of entire allied party by 105%. Further increase by 24% for every Summon in the party's control. Additionally, increase ATK of Izarcs by 12x. Also, when using 'Fallen Power' increase Izarc Attack Power by 539% and Melee Damage by 218%. This can maintain up to 12 overlaps. |passive7 = Perfect Guardian |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Ravengale and her Izarc's damage by 250%, by 120%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, further increase Izarc's damage by 86%. Increase Izarc damage by 560% when Ravengale attacks. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Single-target ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Party Normal ATK |infEffect3 = Increase Normal ATK by 1080% for all allies. |charskill = Promise of Protection |charEffect = Increases Izarc's ATK by 2560% and all allies' ATK by 1980% upon normal attack. Increases additional damage by 1684% and Single ATK by 1452% for all allies during Guild World Boss Odin. |Gaiaweaponname = Izarc Summoning Scroll |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 112% Impact (Allies - Odin) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases additional damage by 1390% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by 2410% for all allies during Guild World Boss Odin. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases ATK by 2840% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increases Skill ATK by 4860% for all allies during Guild World Boss Odin. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 48% for all allies during Guild World Boss Odin. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8% for all allies. }}